


A Spy's Reward

by lunarosewood23



Series: Rukia's Sexcapades [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, Rukia is a good dragon girl I stan, Trans!Aymeric, back massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: There's more than one way to get a job.  Some people send resumes.  Some hear about it from a friend of the employer.  And some people...try to proposition you in front of everyone present.  That's what Rukia Oronir did, and it usually worked pretty well.  The arrangement didn't quite go as planned, but sometimes, getting more than you asked for happens in the best ways.  Entering the employ of the Lord Commander surely counted as one such instance, didn't it?
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel and Rukia Oronir
Series: Rukia's Sexcapades [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188293
Kudos: 5





	A Spy's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Shared verse: That one time Rukia tried to get in the pants of the Lord Commander and make him actually relax, but they ended up giving each other relaxing back massages. Rukia also discovers a secret that she swears she’ll take to the grave, or gets his direct okay to share.
> 
> Important Note: In this verse we headcanon that Aymeric de Borel is trans. We are open to constructive criticism but TERFS will be ignored. If you are a member of the trans community we would be happy to hear about what we are doing incorrectly and how we can do better.

Rukia internally groaned, how can a man look that pretty?

Oh wait, he's an Elezen, and she has a thing for Elezens.

She sighs as she raked her eyes up and down the frame of the Lord Commander, he is pretty and quite frankly she would be happy to wrap her lips around his-

"Rukia will you stop ogling him?" She hears Raven chide teasingly.

"Bite me, I'm enjoying my eye candy." Rukia grumbled.

Raven snickered. "Hey I won't judge you. You're better with your ogling than I am."

"So I hear..." Rukia shot back with a grin before Raven happily skipped away, no doubt to go see her own boytoy.

Rukia sighed as she gave Aymeric another lookover and for once was grateful her scales decided to irritate her, her coat was currently on the rack by the door and was in a vest and shorts.

He seemed to be chatting with the pretty blonde lady that she also wouldn't mind letting her pin her against a wall as she soon strode up to him with a smile as she undid her vest. "Lord Commander, ser? Might you have a moment?"

The woman seemed to glower at her but Aymeric raised a hand at her to keep her from saying anything. "Yes my lady?"

Rukia blinks, she wasn't quite expecting him to be quite so...polite. Especially seeing as she kind of looks like a cross between a woman and a dragon, basically the off-spring of Ishgard’s ultimate abomination.. 

She gave him a sweet and charming smile as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Well Ser, I noticed you seemed to be rather...tense, during the meeting. If you'd like, I am rather gifted with my hands and I would be both honored and delighted if you would allow me some time alone in your company. Tonight perhaps?"

She could see that he was doing his best not to completely flush to the tips of his ears, but a slight blush made it to his cheeks as he let out a cough. She knew she was shameless and she didn't care about that fact.

She gave him a moment as he composed himself back into the leader he was meant to project. "That is a kind offer, but I must decline. With the horde at our door it means we have little time for ourselves."

Rukia smiled as she gave a playful wink. "Very well, but if you change your mind, don't hesitate to call."

With that she turned and walked away, making sure to sway her hips a little, making her tail move with the sway of her hips.

And based on the choked cough and feminine snickers she heard behind her, that seemed to be pleasing to his eye.

~~~

Aymeric’s brow went up in confusion as he sees Raven grumbling to herself as she strides along the streets of Ishgard. “Is aught amiss Raven?”

Raven blinks but soon sighs. “Oh, sorry Aymeric, didn’t see you there. Well aside from my dumbass sister figuring out a way to slip into the city, nothing really.”

“Whom are you referring to?”

“Rukia.”

“The Au Ra that decided to proposition me in front of Lucia?” He mumbled.

“Wait she what??” Raven gaped. “Oh Fury’s grace...”

“I-It matters not! You said she somehow managed to sneak into the city? How in the world...?” Aymeric asked with a cough, anything to get the attention away from that particular memory.

Raven sighed and he thought she saw a look that said ‘Why am I not surprised...’ on her face. “I have no idea, but if you ever need a spy don’t hesitate to talk to her, though I have a bad feeling you probably won’t all things considered...”

He’s quiet for a moment, there was a job that he needed that involved spywork, and while Lucia would be brilliant for the job, she was more of a public figure. He needed someone not so well known.

And it sounded like Rukia would be a good pick for the job.

“I might actually have something for her, if she is willing.” He mused thoughtfully before looking back at Raven. “When you see her again, have her come to my office.”

“Will do. Thanks Aymeric!” Raven grins and starts to walk away.

“Oh and Raven?” Aymeric calls. “Do let her know it is acceptable to walk through the front door.”

She laughs as she heads off and he heads back to the Congregation, something told him he would have a visitor soon...

~~~

“C’mere pretty boy.” Rukia commanded sweetly as she pulled Aymeric in for a hug, his armor cool against her skin as she reaches up to cup his face. “So pretty, what am I allowed to do to you?"

Aymeric blushed as Rukia drifted her hands over the armor, where she could feel his muscles under the metal. “I believe you said something about being ‘good with your hands’?”

Rukia grins. “So you remembered that didn’t you pretty boy?”

“Well enough.”

“Then let me get underneath that armor and I’ll see what I can do for you hmm?” She requests sweetly as she began to peel away the armor layer by layer until his torso was free of those pesky pauldrons and platemail, discovering a binder underneath his shirt and armor.

She tilts her head curiously. “Oh? Am I allowed to take this off too? Or would you prefer it stay on?”

Aymeric swallows a bit, and Rukia caught the look of apprehension in his icy blue eyes. She sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "You're not okay with this huh?"

"What?"

She smiles. "Look, sex is supposed to be fun and relaxing, but only if everyone involved is willing _and_ interested. If you're not comfortable, I'm happy to give you a massage and leave it at that. Nothing explicit has to happen here Aymeric."

She watches him as he relaxes in relief before sitting up to properly take her hand and press kisses to her knuckles. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For caring about my comfort. I am grateful for your attention to my own apprehensions. I...I would not, however, be opposed to a massage- one received, one given."

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Say no more pretty boy. You just let me know if I can unhook this to get at the skin underneath alright?" 

He blushed slightly as she gently rolls him over onto his belly. "Just relax and breathe alright? I'm not gonna hurt you. Though if you wanna tell me about some of these scars you have feel free."

Aymeric sighed as gentle hands started at the nape of his neck and shoulders, a kneading motion easing a lot of tension in his shoulders and he vaguely heard her offer about him speaking of his scars.

He gives a low hum in approval, letting his eyes drift closed. "Many of my scars are from battle."

"Every scar has a story. Trust me. I have a few, some from bar fights, some from skirmishes from the local beast tribe, even a few from my childhood on the Azim Steppe in the Far East."

A low groan from Rukia pressing a particularly stubborn knot on his upper back above the binder before a bemused question. "What is it like, where you hale from?"

"Are you asking about Limsa or the Steppe?"

"Whichever you wish to speak of."

"Well...The Azim Steppe is a wide and vast valley where many nomadic Xaela warrior tribes reside. Many of them have different cultures and what they believe, and when I lived there, my tribe was the Oronir. I don't remember much of their customs, never really believed them. My family left when I was maybe eleven or twelve summers because my father, a merchant by trade and hunted his own merchandise, feared the Garleans and worried they would destroy the Steppe. So he took me and my mom across the sea to Eorzea where we made our home in Limsa Lominsa." She rattled as she thought of her parents, wisely leaving out their unfortunate demises.

She soon gave a shrug that Aymeric didn't see before pressing her palm to a spot on the middle of his back and the pleased groan made her grin. "Like that do you pretty boy?"

She watched him blush as she ruffled his hair. "Oh don't worry, like I said, nothing explicit has to happen. Though just so you know, I really don't care if you have a cunt or a cock. As long as you're comfortable and willing, I'd be happy to fuck you however you'd like."

She couldn’t help but laugh as he flushed all the way to the tips of his ears and trying to get himself under control, he's so cute when he got all flustered. She stopped to let him breathe, but when he looked up at her he had a small smile on his face. "While the sentiment is appreciated, I would rather not go that far. However-!"

He winced, and Rukia felt a right nasty knot at his lower back just above the line of his trousers and she cringed. "Damn, just lay flat, this might hurt a little before it gets better alright?"

He nodded and did as instructed before he grumbled in pain, this one really did hurt. She pressed a chaste kiss to his shoulder. “Breathe Aymeric.” She soothed before putting her weight into the palm of her hands and pressing _hard_ on the knot in his back. He bit back a groan before he stretched and gave a pleased sigh. “By the Fury...” He rolled over and arched his back, a resounding pop echoed across the room and he sighed almost blissfully. “Thank you Rukia. That felt wonderful.”

Rukia grinned. “Glad to be of service. Though what are you doing?”

Aymeric gave a smile as he sat up and reached for her hands. “Might I return the favor?”

Rukia blinked in surprise but soon smiled. “I wouldn’t be opposed. In fact, if you don’t mind the scales I’d be happy to be left in your capable hands.”

He blinks as she begins to untie the one-shoulder crop top and straps, leaving her in her bra and shorts. She practically flopped against the bed on her belly and reached around to unclasp the bra, leaving the straps free at the sides.

Aymeric blinked, so much exposed muscles and skin and her scales were so pretty to the eyes. "W-will you tell me if I hurt you?"

"You know I will pretty boy. Now lets see what kind of magic your hands can work~" Rukia muses as she goes comfortably limp, and Aymeric is somewhat surprised that she can be at ease being so vulnerable.

He starts at the same place she did on him, rubbing gentle circles into her neck, being mindful of the scales. She sighs but soon looks over at her bag. "You know I have some oil in there. It'd be effective if you're nervous about accidentally knocking any scales out of place. Also good for keeping scars supple." She mused. She reached over to grab it and produced a vial of oil that smelled strangely like the ocean. Of salt water and fresh air.

It suited her if he were honest.

He watched the scales glisten with the oil as she sighed blissfully. "Sometimes scales get loose, if any fall out it's fine."

He smiled as his hands drifted over the scales along her spine, kneading small circles along the edges and watched a shiver go down her spine. "Are you cold?"

"Nah, just feels good." She muses, then moans at a stubborn knot along her right shoulder blade being kneaded away. "That's it Aymeric~"

She felt his hands stutter before continuing, gliding over her back with gentle touches and the occasional drag of long fingers up her spine. She moans softly, he was so gentle and sweet with her, and he enjoyed listening as she talked about her scars when he found one, and even removed some damaged scales she didn't notice.

"How did you not notice these?"

"Dude, they were on my back. Not like I could reach."

He gave a soft chuckle. "Fair enough."

She grinned as she rose, not caring that her bra was still unhooked and turned to face him, only for him to avert his eyes.

She was confused for a second before laughing. "Gods you're cute when you're all flustered. One second pretty boy." She mused with a wink.

She was thankful she had a spare change of clothes on her, digging the sweater she normally saved for cold nights in Limsa out of her bag and threw it on. "Better?"

Aymeric nodded, and Rukia couldn't help but smile before she pulled him in for a hug. He blinked, going a little stiff and Rukia backed off. "You okay there?"

He nodded. "Forgive me, but...why would you still...?"

Rukia quirked her eyebrow in confusion. "Why would I what? Be happy making a very tense man relax and want to cuddle with him afterwards?”

She watched him slowly nod and she smiles as she tucks some of his pretty black curls behind his still pink ears. “Like I said, I’m only game for something if that’s what my partner wants too. If that means a relaxing back rub and some cuddles, even some story swapping, I’m okay with that. Plus I would also like to consider you a friend Aymeric.”

“A rather odd way to express friendship...”

Rukia shrugged. “I’m weird. Raven and I hid a boar corpse together when we first met.”

Aymeric quirked a brow and Rukia grinned. “A bit of a story, but I did say I’d like a night in your company. Even if it doesn’t go anywhere more explicit, I’d still like to spend the night talking with you, unless...?”

He was quiet for a moment before a soft smile made its way across his face. “I would not be opposed to that. In fact...” He mused as he laid back against the sheets, and Rukia took note of how cozy he looked in the sweater he wore under his armor.

Perfect for cuddling.

“I would like to hear more about you, along with maybe continuing this...arrangement?”

“I’m listening pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ming for the summary and to Serella for voice checks. Rukia and Aymeric are a great friendship, even if Rukia initially wanted to sleep with him. :3 Hope you guys enjoyed this. =D


End file.
